


Plum Tree

by Hokuto



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: Eriana-3 and Wei Ning find a plum tree.





	Plum Tree

"Look at this thing," Wei said. "Still snow on the ground, but it's blooming. That's weird for plants, isn't it?"

The tree was thick with pink blossoms, but not a single green leaf peeked out from among them; not even a bud. "I suppose." Eriana had made a valiant effort at keeping some herbs, but plants just weren't her strong point.

"I love it, though. You know? It makes me feel better, just watching it go."

Eriana looked at Wei. "I know."

As she touched Wei's cheek, the icy wind rose, and a storm of petals fluttered into the air.


End file.
